


The Glee Runner

by gleek_runner



Category: Glee, the maze runner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i was 12 when i wrote it shut up, the first chapters are confusing i know, the grammar mistakes are there but give me a break I'm greek, this is very cringy unlike some other fics of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: You know the story two groups A and B.Well right when the things were complicated enough with one girl in the Glade two more come.But that's the least they have to worry because there is a whole new group coming.Brittany S. Pierce makes a terrible mistake which causes the New Directions to be transferred to the Glade.Or like they call it Gleede.What will happen when Santana Lopez meets Brittany?And what about a boy with bow ties who seemed to be interested in Kurt?A short diva comes along and has a thing for the second in command?And what about their neighbors group A?Will Newt live?Who is the new boy and does he get affected by the blonde?Will the mighty Gladers beat the unholy trinity?





	1. Chapter 1

First building straight ahead.It is a purple F with a fox next to it's logo...which ironically says FOX.Two blocks away is where the typical boy who is sitting on a moon is fishing.Only instead of a fish he got a woman's hat.

"Give that back!"

"Sorry miss"he said and let go of the hat.

"Okay boys a little bit to the left"one of the biggest faces during Ultimate War,the one and only Emma Overland shout at the two man holding Dreamwork's logo and try to put it in a white building.

"Hey Overland"a tall guy with a snarky smirk and awful hair with sideburns"I heard your brother changed his name to Under-lake"

Emma rolled her eyes and nod to the man next to her,he grinned as he looked at the sky"You know what to do Toothless"

A huge black dragon with half his tail burned the man who unfortunately was still standing.

Right next to it was the palace,not any palace however but one identical to Disney's.Inside there was a big hallway with people walking carrying many papers.The first room you saw was one with a black door,in the interior it remind you of the ones those interrogating rooms.

"Spit it out,Gothel!"the short man yelled at a middle aged woman sitting across him"If things were different I would turn you into a frog"she murmured.

"Well they aren't"another blonde man a little taller started"If you want to spent the rest of your life in hell fine by us.

A short brunette stormed in dragging a boy with blonde hair with her."We said not to be bother"the short man spatted.

"She threaten me!"a boy around eighteen with white hair complained"I wouldn't if it wasn't important,four worlds have collide and--"

"Adrianne,we know"the short man interrupted"But there is nothing we can do."

"Wait so how it happened?"the blonde boy next to Adrianne asked"She did it"the blonde man said and handed the two a picture.

"That's impossible!"the boy shout

"William it isn't that--"Adrianne tried to argued.

"She thinks dolphins are gay sharks!Potatoes are smarter!"

"She is consider to be a mathematical genius"

"She believes in unicorns!"

"Hey!"the short man yelled"The girl is stupid but what she did...gosh not even me the great Man on the moon cannot fix.She used a device to go back in time but she couldn't come back.As a result a new device had to be made which caused this guy's"he handed them another picture of a man who wore tracksuits with short blonde hair"brain to go off normal.He became a genius with only one target to detroy the people that got in his way.World In Catastrophe Kill-zone Experiment Department is the way to do it"

There was an akward silence before Adrianne spoke"It's not a he,but a she"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am!"

"Wait here's a question if this happened in the past then does it affect us?"William asked

"No this is why we'll do nothing and let them be.Like a wise man once said _The heart wants what it wants..._ "

"That was Selena Gomez!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Skies are crying_ **   
**_I am watching catching teardrops in my hands_ **   
**_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_ **

A snowy day in New York,Rachel had agreed to make an appearance in NYADA's party for Christmas.Not everyone had succeeded after NYADA but Rachel had.So when they wanted her to say some words to the new students and perform she couldn't deny.  
 ** _Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_**  
 ** _You can take everything I have_**  
 ** _You can break everything I am_**

Of course her best friend and number one diva,after he of course,came too.The old days back in NYADA,Kurt loved that place even though he didn't have the best memories.His years then were when he and Blaine broke up,when he and Rachel had a fight and when his brother died.Well this didn't matter anymore because here he was being successful and happily married with the love of his life,Blaine Devon Anderson,and having two kids.

**_Like I'm made of glass_ **   
**_Like I'm made of paper_ **   
**_Go on and try to tear me down_ **   
**_I will be rising from the ground_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **

Unfortunately Mr and Mr Hummelson,since they both wanted to keep their last name,had to leave their children back to Lima with Cooper.Kurt's parents were on a trip to Florida so the actor was the only one available.However Blaine would constantly complained about how his kids will learn to point all the time when they get home.Two days with Cooper Anderson,good luck to Tracy and Fettuccine Alfredo.Yes they did go with that name.

**_As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me_ **   
**_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_ **

Rachel had no kids...well yet because this was actually the past,about six months after they won the Globe.It was a unique experience,with all the drama between Kitty and Marley who fought over Ryder and with Quinn Fabray turning into a guy and fighting with Jessie St.James over Rachel.

**_All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet_ **   
**_You can take everything I have_ **   
**_You can break everything I am_ **   
**_Like I'm made of glass_ **

The important thing was that Quinn had won what she always wanted.Which was no other than a short brunette Broadway star.

**_Like I'm made of paper_ **   
**_Go on and try to tear me down_ **   
**_I will be rising from the ground_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Go run run run_ **   
**_I'm gonna stay right here_ **   
**_Watch you disappear_ **

And now Quinn Fabray,ex head Cheerio and Yale graduate,was happily married with Rachel Berry.And the only problem they had was if they should be called Berry-Fabray or Fabray-Berry,Brittany believed Faberry was the one so the two girls agreed.

**_Yeah_ **   
**_Go run run run_ **   
**_Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here_ **   
**_You can take everything I have_ **   
**_You can break everything I am_ **   
**_Like I'm made of glass_ **

Quinn watched her big star as she sang in the NYADA's stage,Demi Lovato's hit Skyscraper.She had a beautiful voice,Quinn always said that and she was never going to stop.

**_Like I'm made of paper_ **   
**_Ohh_ **   
**_Go on and try to tear me down_ **   
**_I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **   
**_Like a skyscraper_ **

The trio along with everyone else applauded Rachel's performance who took a bow and left the stage.The party had come to an end.

"Well I'm starving,should we grab something to eat?"Blaine asked his husband.

"Um there isn't a Breadstix here but I'm sure we'll find something"Kurt turned to face Quinn and Rachel who were holding hands and whispering to each other's ear"Any suggestions?"

Quinn thought of it for a while and winked at Blaine,both Rachel and Kurt knew what they meant"I have heard Starlight Dinner is very good"

"Cheap shot,Fabray"Kurt said in a drama way

"I think it will be fun,many famous stars go back to where they started"Rachel argued and headed towards the restaurant.The big sign was still there _Starlight Dinner._

The two couples sat on the first table they saw,a red one next to the window.A very familiar girl came to take order"Welcome to Starlight Dinner,can I take your order?"

"Dani?"Kurt asked surprised

"Oh my God!"she shout and hugged the two of them"Kurt and Rachel,it has been so long!How are you?"

"We're fine and you?"Rachel asked

"I'm great...and how is Santana?"

"Mean as always"Kurt joked"Were did our manners go,Dani this is Blaine my husband and Quinn is Rachel's wife"

Quinn waved and Blaine extended his hand"So you're Blaine,I have heard so much about you"

"We have heard a lot about you too"Blaine said"Yes Santana has mention you,she says you're wonderful"Quinn added

"She's overreacting,by the way I hope things worked out between her and the Blondie"

"They did,she and Brittany are married"Rachel whispered trying not to make it awkward.Dani was Santana's ex and lets just say Brittany hated her even though she didn't know her.

"Good for them"she replied kind of hurt"Er,have you decided?"

"Yes,we'll take four burgers."Kurt announced,Rachel was ready to say something but Quinn interrupted her"Two of them vegan"

Rachel smiled at her wife as a meat hater.Dani made her way back to the kitchen.As she put the ingredients she also added some kind of ponder and serve it.She went back again and locked the door.

"I did what you said.Now will you let her go?"Dani asked taking away one stripe of blue hair from her forehead.

"How about no bitch"a short blonde girl with down syndrome asked"Jackson!"a white hair female yelled"What my partner means is that there is a new deal.We need her"

The short girl,Becky Jackson,smashed her fist against the table in frustration"I just want to punch something"

"You have been a very good helper,we won't bother you or again"the other girl smiled"However if we do,it won't be for good"

The two girls headed to the back door before Dani spoke up"What will happen to them?If you hurt Santana I swear I--"

"Don't worry,ms Lopez will be fine...for now"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's eyelashes felt heavy and she couldn't open her eyes.Well she actually felt too tired to open them.She only remembered getting dizzy and passing out at Starlight Dinner.However everything else were just a blur.

"Quinn?Quinn talk to me!"she could hear a very familiar voice coming from a short brunette diva right to her ears"Rach I'm not deaf"she whispered.Soon she felt the brunette hugging her tight"Oh my Streisand I thought you were dead"

Quinn opened her eyes and stared at her wife,she had a slight bruise on her forehead but otherwise she looked fine.The two of them were locked inside a white room"Who did this to you?"

Rachel touched her bruise,it hurt a little bit but at least she didn't broke her nose"I don't know.Last thing I remembered was you passing out and then me.When I woke up I was here and you were unconscious"

Before Quinn could say something a note in white paper was passed through the door.Rachel took it and after a while she passed it to Quinn.The blonde noticed written with big letters **WICKED IS GOOD** but since it seemed printed she turned the paper around."It says we should go in room 75"As soon as she finished the door made an unlocked sound and opened.The two girls walked through the big hallways.

Quinn extended her hand for Rachel to hold it.Sure the blonde seemed like the toughest.She had been a punk once,with pink hair and a Ryan Secreast tattoo.Hell she even burned a piano.No Quinn was tough,no one doubt it,but that doesn't mean she wasn't scared.

Rachel on the other hand was always believed to be weak who could only kill you by cooking for you.However a few only knew how tough she was.She had sent poor Sunshine into a crack house because she was scared of the girl's talent.However in her defense,it wasn't an active one.

The couple stopped at the black door with the number 75 on it.They opened it and were shocked with the view."My baby mamma and hot little Jewish princess,you're here too"

The girls knew only one person who called them like that.A certain tall bad boy/womanizer with Mohawk,Noah Puckerman.Also known as Puck,oh if this had something to do with him Quinn would kill him.Sure she had dated the boy but she had also a specific look for the Puckermans,brother including.

Speaking of Puck's brother,Jake was sitting against the room's left wall.Jake was only Puck's half brother,they had the same dad but different mothers.Through his life people sometimes mocked him because he was half Jew and half black.However it didn't bring him down,lately he had been working on Breadstix at the same time trying to make a career in singing.At the time he dated an ex cheerleader who was now a third grade teacher Bree.

A little further were sitting a couple,also familiar to the two girls,Marley and Spencer--or was it Jason?Rachel always had troubles remembering the boy's name. Ryder,which was his name,knew that this is why he revenged her during his toast for Quinn's and Rachel's wedding.He had specifically say that he wished Quinn and Cassandra the best,which made Rachel explode.

Cassandra July was no other than Rachel's teacher in NYADA and damn even if they made up at the end,this woman had made Rachel's life a living hell.Yet she and Ryder were friends especially after he and Marley got married.Oh what did the diva had to go through when they weren't together?Not only Marley's jealousy but also the fact that she had to secretly record one of her friends and show to Ryder how much Marley loved him.The couple didn't notice them getting in since they were too focused on the Hunger Games,Marley's favorite book series.

Next to them was a boy with glasses and a wheelchair next to a blonde girl.No others than Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams.To tell you the truth Quinn shipped it,Artie had been great to her when she got in the accident so she knew he wouldn't hurt Kitty.The blonde always admired Quinn,she even had a bracelet with the letters **WWQFD** (what would Quinn Fabray do)and Quinn grew to like her.It was like a younger version of her.

Near them were also a blonde boy with very very large mouth and a dark skinned girl with short black hair.Sam had re-dyed his hair blonde,thank God because he couldn't pull of brown.Meanwhile Mercedes was looking great except from her hand which was full of scratches.

Tina and Mike were also there,looking at Rachel and Quinn.The two Asians have zero idea what had happened,yet they weren't asking any questions.Rachel felt someone hugging her,no other than her best friend Kurt Hummel.Blaine was standing some feet behind.

"I'm so glad you girls are okay"he said as he let go of Rachel.

"Does anyone know what happened to us?"Quinn asked.There was a silent and Quinn knew they had no idea.However something crossed her mind.She,Rachel,Kurt,Blaine,Sam, Mercedes,Tina,Mike,Marley,Ryder, Kitty,Artie,Jake even that other girl or boy Unique was there.Everyone except Brittany and Santana.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was dragged into the room by two boys.Her elbow was bruised full of scratches and one of the boy's eyes was black.

"Santana!"Quinn shout and ran to her friend hugging her"What happened?"

"Oh I tell you Karof-gay tied me up and drugged me.Then freckles and stupid brought me here."

"And the elbow?"Mercedes asked

"That was a gift for him"he said pointing at the blonde boy who was holding her"And thank you for it"the boy spatted.

"U-um g-guys"Tina stuttered,all looked shocked since Tina hadn't stuttered for years"W-he-ere i-is Br-r-itta-any?"

Santana's eyes opened wide,you could practically see smoke coming from her ears,she turned to the blonde boy and tackled him"Tell me where my wife is or I'll go all Lima Heights on you.You know what happens in Lima Heights?Bad things!"

"Thomas get her away from me"the boy said trying to avoid Santana's punching.It needed Puck,Ryder and Jake to hold her along with Sam being in the middle separating them."If you have hurt her,I'll kill you!"

"All of you calm down,we know you have many questions"the brunette,Thomas,spoke"but we aren't authorized to give you answers.However we need to check you are all here.Aris you got the list?"the boy nodded and took out a piece of paper.

"I'm not sure it's the right one"Aris murmured"Why not?"

"Well listen to this,He/She"Unique slowly raised her hand"I think that's me"the two boys were curious but decided to continue"Jew Will Smith"Jake shout a here"Bulimic girl,Justin Bieber haircut"Marley and Ryder nodded"Asian number one and two"Mike and Tina didn't have to do anything"Michele"

"Here"came out of Rachel's mouth

"Q and young Quinn Fabray"

Both Quinn and Kitty raised hands

"Jew womanizer,Porcelain,other gay and Brassy hag"

Puck,Kurt,Blaine and Mercedes shout here.

"Legs,Kentucky fried stripper"

Artie and Sam raised their hands too.After Aris looked at Santana"Fake boobs?"

Santana was already boiling,only one miserable person had these nicknames for them.A cold hearted miserable person who decided to be a mother a little bit too late.

"Sue has lost it"Kitty murmured to Artie.

"Why did Sylvester put us here?"Blaine asked.

"Um I don't know who she is but WCKD put you here.To find a cure...for the Flare"Thomas explained.They all looked confused when something started vibrating,Aris pulled out a phone"C1 is in"the other boy nodded and they left with the door locking behind them.Santana tried to unlock it but with no use,she just hoped Brittany was okay.

The room 29 was bright unlike the others full of machines,in the middle seven people.Three boys and four girls.In the left were standing Aris and his friend Rachel(not Berry),in the right two again familiar faces Bree and Jessie St.Douche-bag...or is it James?Who cares,the guy had thrown eggs at Rachel,punch Quinn(when she was a guy)and call Marley a slut.In the middle were sitting Thomas and Teresa.

The white haired girl from before with Becky had just entered the room and sat down.She took of a recorder and a journal."Lets start this"she murmured and looked at Rachel"Group B?"

"They are getting along,there was a new arrival but everything are going according to the plan.They are forming a life there...however they haven't started exploring the Maze"

The girl,Kristen,nodded and turned to Teresa"Group A?"

"The boys do not have troubles except some problems with the jobs.The exploration to the Maze has began."she said proudly

"There is a problem with A5,he behaves oddly,I'm worried about him"Thomas muttered

"We'll keep an eye on him"Teresa quickly said not wanting to disappoint their supervisor.

"Good"Kristen smiled"Now C16 _The dreamer_ ,how is she?"

"It's too soon to say we have given her supplies but she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer"Jessie explained

"Well that's great,I'll let ms Paige and ms Sylvester know"

The things weren't so grade inside the room.There were shouting and crying sometimes both.They knew Sue Sylvester was...well crazy but not that crazy.After all she had finished with her upsetting over the Glee club a long time ago.

"We need to get out of here"Kurt whispered"Your brother is great but I'm not leaving him raise our children"

Blaine smiled and pecked his husband's lips,which slowly turned into making out until Tina threw a pillow at them"Get a room"

"We are in one"Kurt argued

"She's only jealous because she had a thing for Blaine"Kitty said,Mike turned to Tina who was so going to murder Kitty"You had a what now?"

"I'll kill you"Tina shout at Kitty who laughed"You're just jealous because I was Artie's first choice"

"Bring it"Kitty yelled and grabbed the other girl's hair.Damn this would be a long night.

But for Brittany S. Pierce/Lopez it would be longer.Brittany was a nice girl,a precious cinammon roll who could however kill you if you messed up with her or Santana.For sure she wasn't the smartest and not the kindest.After all she was part of the unholy trinity the McKinley's version of mean girls.Brittany being a cheerleader,too pure and not too smart,goofing around with almost every guy in the school.Including Kurt Hummel one time.

Yet she had left that behind after developing feelings for Santana.Their break up was too much,Brittany would cry every day,her relationship with Sam was partly to ease her pain.Thank God life smiled at her with not only getting back with Santana but also getting to marry her.Of course the wasn't surprising for anyone was how Brittany was actually a math genius.

The bisexual girl who believed in Santa Claus and that her cat was not only smoking but talking too,with an internet show that no one watched Fondue for two was a mathematical genius...and the reason all these happened.The only people who weren't surprised were Sam,Santana and Quinn.Sam because he wasn't the smartest either so he never considered Brittany being stupid.

Quinn was her best friend and believed in her even though the blonde was indeed stupid.In a group performance where they needed to use a wheelchair,she had lost it.  
Meanwhile Santana believed that Brittany had magic in her and she knew she was smart.

Brittany woke up inside a box,with no memory of her life or even name.She was in a field with some big walls surrounding it.Inside the box with her were food,water and animals.It was going to be a long day,and Brittany needed to survive...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some spoilers for The Death Cure

Group A,also known as the male group,since everyone were guys minus a girl.It was supposed to be a normal day,Thomas and Teresa were looking through the cameras and everything were going according to plan.Well that was until he jumped.

A dark skinned boy,Alby,was for the most time in the Glade.He was going on patrol until he saw the blonde lying unconscious in the ground.His leg was bloody and kind of twisted.He rushed above him and tried to carry him back.

Meanwhile the newcomer,a boy with extremely weird eyebrows,Gally was being taught by the Glade's girl Beth in building.He was building a hammock,but it was hard when you have someone looking at you and judging.

"Could you st--"Gally stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Alby trying to carry Newt.

"Go help him now!"Beth shout"I'll get the Med jacks"

_**End of spoilers** _ **_ (but there shall be more) _ **

Brittany woke up early that morning.It had been 30 days since she came to the Gleede,not very creative name but that's what she first thought of. After making her bed,which was handmade by her the second day she came,she took some Uno cards and start playing.Her opponent was miss Chick,she was brought with her in here.WCKD sent her for food but Brittany preferred to have company.

The blonde was losing third time in a row and she was sure the chicken was cheating...like I said she wasn't the smartest person.

The chicken show her cards and Brittany had to draw four cards.The girl put her cards down furiously"I know you're cheating!"

She heard a knock at the door,kind of odd since she was the only person here.She slowly opened the door while holding a knife...no she didn't know how to use.

"Hey slow down"the blonde boy said.He had this extremely large mouth which made it hard for Brittany not to laugh.

"Your nickname could be Trouty Mouth"Brittany joked

The boy was extremely confused,he had just come from a box like Brittany with no memory and now he was with a girl and a chicken.

"My name is Brittany"she said as she extended her hand.

_Day 30,subject 19 Sam Evans"The Lionhearted" was sent._

_**And again spoiler to the Death cure so you know the drill** _

Newt was in the hammock still unconscious,Alby,Jeff,Beth and Minho were standing above him.

"Can you fix him?"Alby asked

Jeff examined the blonde's leg and looked at the rest"I'm not sure"

"This is not an answer we need a yes or a no"Minho replied sharply.Newt was his best friend he wasn't going to let him die.

"I'm not a shucking doctor,I was put on this job like everyone else"

"You slinthead I need scenarios!"the Asian boy yelled

"Best case he stays with a limp worst he dies"

Both Jeff and Minho looked at Alby who was still focused on his friend"Fix him"Beth muttered and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's life had been quite hard for the past few months.Sam was supposed to be a helpful hand but each month more people came and there was lack of food.

To make things even worse the newbies weren't in the best shape.After Sam coming,a dark skinned girl named Mercedes came.She was very good company but kind of overweight which was not ideal. Then one month later,a Jewish boy with punk hair was shifted with the box.He introduced himself as Noah but everyone were just calling him Puck,it felt more natural.The boy was very muscular and great at fighting.Only downside was his constant flirt with Brittany and Mercedes.He was flirting so much,even Sam was feeling uncomfortable with him.

Then there was another blonde girl named Kitty.Very funny name,if you ask Brittany,and another flirting target for Puck.Unfortunately,the next month things didn't worked out.It was the new boy,Artie was his name.He was smart,charming and a very good heart...but poor boy was in a wheelchair.The rest of the group pity him and were sick with how those monsters put him there.

So there they were now,month number seven.According to the pattern,the next newbie was supposed to be a girl.With only 28 days have been passed since Artie came,there was no food and no hope.

"Brit we're starving"Kitty explained to the older girl who was holding her chicken"There is no food,you need to do something"

"I'm not an elf"she answered in an obvious tone"I can't move a magic wand and make food appear"

"You actually can"Puck said catching the blonde's attention"In fact you're holding our food"

Brittany froze in her position.Chick?No,no they can't take her chicken.This soft full of feather chicken was the only thing she had for a whole month.

"Puck you're not eating Chick!She is more than food,she is my friend"

"Well you're right.I don't see her as a chicken either"the boy replied making Brittany sigh in relief"I see it as chicken nuggets!"

So Brittany dropped the chicken and told her to run with Noah chasing it.Boy and chicken were running until the box started going up.

The blonde girl with the hazel eyes woke up inside a box.She didn't know where she was,she had no memory,no way out.The only thing she remembered was a soft sweet voice calling.She kept saying  _Queen_.

As the box went higher,she could hear different voices saying the same thing.Until she realized it wasn't the word  _Queen_ but  _Quinn_.Her name,she got her name.Little did she know that it would be the only thing she would got.

The metallic box was finally opened and Quinn was now facing six teenagers.Three girls and three boys,one of the a blonde one extended his hand for her to catch it.

"Let me help you"he smiled.It was a genuine smile,full of honest and trust."My name is Sam"

"Q-"before Quinn could introduce herself to the cute boy,another blonde girl spoke"Okay you met our newbie,now get back to business!"she then took a chicken and gave Sam a nod.

"See you around"he said before leaving Quinn with the girl.

"Hi,I'm Brittany and this is Chick"

Quinn awkwardly waved her hand,she felt so insecure and she didn't know why.

"Q-Quinn"

"Oh you got your name"she said making Quinn even more confused about this whole situation"Well Quinn welcome to the Gleede"

"Gleede?"

"Well we couldn't think of anything better"Brittany scoffed"I'll give you a tour"

Now yes things weren't great neither in the Gleede nor the Glade,but the real world wasn't doing so good either.

"You are wanted"the brunette girl yelled as she moved a stripe of her hair away from her eyes"You know what you have to do"

"I can't"Kristen replied sharply"Sue Sylvester was a maniac even before she becomes a genius.I can't stop her and I most certainly can't stop WCKD.Even if I could,they would still use the subjects and the story would end like it did in the first place."

"Then get then out!"

"There is no way out!The third maze is connected to the other two"Kristen started and took a long pause in between"Even if they get out of the first maze,they'll have to leave the second one two.It's impossible,who knows how much it'll take them?"

"Sent help"the girl replied"WCKD knows they can get out without some special help,this is why they used A1,A2,B1 and B2.You need to convince to do the same here."

"Kat--"

"If you don't,you'll spent sixty seven years in Dream's prison.We can't afford to lose you,not now.They are still recovering and we need our protector there,alive and full of memories."she headed to the door leaving Kristen thinking"Your sister and brother can't do it,so you have to"

And so she did,WCKD got convinced of sending two special subjects for a better cover.

_C_ _1"The mind"_   
_C2"The connection"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Group A_

As usual group A was facing many problems,probably because of the boys,and things were getting from bad to worse.

However the last thing they would expect is for the two boys and one girl to be trapped inside the maze for the night.

Newt leaned against the Maze's wall and watched as Beth was trying to dig a hole.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Digging"Beth replied sharply and continued her digging

"Great we're all bloody inspired"Newt murmured and took a step closer so he could have a whole image of the hole"What are you digging?"

"Mihno's grave"

"Hey it's not my fault"Minho complained"This griever looked dead"

"Well it wasn't and now we're stuck here!But don't worry I won't kill you,after all I need you to bury me when I die"

Newt stood in between of the boy and girl and spoke"No one is gonna die"

"Shank we can't run faster than the grievers"Minho said"We don't have to we just need to run faster than you"Beth scoffed.

Suddenly the piercing sound of the metal legs hitting the ground echoed across the Maze.The Grievers were there and ready to eat.

_Group B_

This particular group had zero problems,everything were just seemed to work out.The girls would go hunting in their free time or they would use animal skins to make clothes.Little did they knew that in three months,their perfect civilization would be ruined.In three months they would be forced to kill one of their own people and at the same time they would escape once and for all.

_Group C_

They weren't that different.After all this time they had grown attached to each other.They couldn't imagine their lives without Noah's constant flirt,Marley's shyness or Mike's extremely bad voice(but he had a very good talent in dancing). In the end they all made friendships and even more.Tina and Mike connected instantly,and not only because they wear both Asians. Wade became friends with Marley who was the first to accept his/her nature.Marley was a shy girl,this is why she couldn't believe that Jake(a miny black version of Noah)was interested in her.

Kitty had first developed an attraction for Jake,according to her he was quite hot but after becoming unavailable she chose the second best,who was Ryder.The boy wasn't,like Brittany and Sam,the smartest.At least not exactly,he was quite smart but he had a difficulty in reading and writing.Thank God,neither of those things would be needed in the Gleede.

Artie was the poor boy in the wheelchair,from the moment he came everyone believed he needed protection and he would be a burden.Oh they couldn't be more wrong,Artie was extremely smart and handful,he would help everybody in every way he could.Most of his time he would help in the kitchen,Brittany thought he would be more useful there,helping Kitty and Mercedes.

Mercedes was the kind of girl that you knew she was a cinammon roll both in and out.She was always cheerful and helpful.

Except from Sam,Noah,Artie,Mike, Jake,Ryder,Wade(technically he was a boy)there was one more male named Kurt.Like some others when Kurt first arrived people saw him as an easy target and someone who wouldn't last.Maybe it was his love for fashion,how he fitted with the girls or his voice that would make anyone say"You sound like a girl"but Kurt was extremely strong and smart.Of course he was gay but no one seemed to mind,in fact once Sam told him that it would be okay if he had a crush on him,and Kurt replied  _you're not my type._ So Sam spent a whole day asking him how couldn't he like him.

However the most interesting and yet a mystery was Quinn.The blonde was always in her world and,except a few who were sleeping near her,no one knew how many sleepless nights she had go through.Every time she closed her eyes all those terrible memories came in her mind.At first she thought it was all a part of a nightmare,as she saw herself in black ripped clothes,smoking and with pink short hair.The image of her goth self revealed a shocking past that she refused to believe.

But no this wasn't the reason she wouldn't sleep.She remembered looking something or someone,her hair were short with a ribbon on it and she wore a black dress.As she looked at it,her heart was aching,she remembered the pain but not the reason.After it was her driving,driving and driving until her phone rings.

_Where are you?_

Quinn doesn't know who texts but she takes the phone and answers  _On my way_.One second,she wasn't looking the road for one second and the truck came.

It made her wonder if this was the end,maybe everyone were dead,maybe this was the end.

"Hey is this too salty?"Kitty asked offering a spoon to Artie.Many people found it extremely surprising how Kitty was in fact an excellent cooker.When she was stressed she would try many new recipes and the Gleeks would start celebrating.

"Nah it's good but maybe put some pepper in it"The girl smiled and added it"What would I do without you?"

"An spicy food"

As the two of them continue their talking Quinn found the chance to take one of the knifes.

Have you ever wondered how can someone fall in depression?The loneliness,the voice inside your head that tells you you're not worth it,the environment...true is everything can lead you in the depression's path.

Quinn had been cutting her wrists since she came to the Gleede,no one knew and according to her no one would care.Until one day someone did...and it all changed.

"What are you doing?"

Quinn looked back at the blonde scared and hide the blade behind her"Quinn I saw it"

"I'm--"

"Why?"

"I don't know"Quinn said blankly and wiped away a tear"I just want for once something to work out for me.I want to have a future,I want somebody to love me and to care"

Brittany sat down next to the crying girl and looked her in the eyes."You are a unicorn"Quinn looked puzzled at the younger girl,don't blame her for expecting something more deep"You have a magic inside you and it's time to believe in you...and I'm gonna help you with that"

The blonde stood up and extended her hand"Where are we going?"

"In the Maze.Congrats you'll try for a Searcher(in Glader slang  _Runner_ )"

**Brit:I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**   
**I'll be the bright, in black that's making you run**   
**And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright**   
**'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out**

_Q:I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt_   
_'til he love runs out, 'til the love runs out_   
_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium_

**_Both:I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one_ **   
**_And I feel alright, and I feel alright_ **   
**_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out_ **   
**_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt_ **   
**_'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_ **

**Brit:I got my mind made up,girl, I can't let go**   
**I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul**

_**Both:I'll be running, I'll be running** _   
_**'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out** _   
_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down** _   
_**'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out** _

_Q:There's a maniac out in front of me_   
_Got an angel on my shoulder and Mestopholes_   
_My momma raised me good, momma raised me right_   
_Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night"_   
_And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout_   
_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah_

_**Both:There's a maniac out in front of me** _   
_**Got an angel on my shoulder and Mestopholes** _   
_**My momma raised me good, momma raised me right** _   
_**Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night"** _   
_**And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout** _   
_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah** _

**Brit:Ooh, we all want the same thing**

_Q:Ooh,we all run for something_

**Brit:For God and for fame**   
_Q:For love, for hate_   
**Brit:For gold, for rust**   
_Q:For diamonds, for dust_   
_I'll be our light, your match, your burning sun_   
_I'll be the bright, in black that's making you run_   
_I got my mind made up,girl, I can't let go_

**Brit:I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul**   
**I'll be running, I'll be running**   
_Q:'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_   
_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_   
_'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out_

_**Both:I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun** _   
_**I'll be the bright, in black that's making you run** _   
_**And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright** _   
_**'Cause we'll work it out, yes we'll work it out** _   
_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down** _   
_**'til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out** _   
_**'Til the love runs out** _

Quinn's heart was beating faster than ever,running inside the Maze seemed to be completing her.Or it was just making her see the obvious,she needed a change.

"That was impressive,the question is...do you want to be a Searcher?"Quinn gave the other blonde a nod and a smile

"Great,so what tattoo are you gonna get?"

"Well I already have a guy's face for some reason--"

"No silly,I mean a quote that makes you a Searcher.It must be something to describe you and to remind you of yourself.Check mine"the girl brought her hair in front of her face,leaving the back of her neck exposed.There with black letters was written...

_Dolphins are just gay sharks_

Quinn did her best not to laugh.She just smiled at the blonde"Well I learned something new today"

"Yes you did"

As Quinn thought it through she knew exactly what to write.

_"You can't change your past.But you can let go and start your future"_

Tomorrow was a new day,a new job,a new Quinn and a new friend.And in three months everything would change...

Marley Rose would break up with her boyfriend and end up with someone else.

Kitty Wilde would see the beauty in the personality and not at the outside.

Kurt Hummel would find love in the face of a boy who uses too much gel and wears bow ties and gets heartbroken all so fast.

Sam Evans would made a big mistake with a girl but then discover love.

Brittany S. Pierce would have her whole life hanging over the a thin line.At the same time she would create an eternal friendship and find the one.

Santana Lopez would come and let her guards down but maybe it will be too late for her to open up.

Last Quinn Fabray whose life would be affect the most.She would question herself,make a huge discovery,go through happiness and pain.In the end she could lose everything...and she might as well will.


	8. Chapter 8

_Group C_

The life in the Maze had some ups and downs but hey every home has some.One disadvantage was that like in a village nothing stayed hidden for time.

"You like Brittany!"Quinn yelled so loud the whole,she was heard across the Gleede

"Say it louder I think she didn't heard you"Santana scoffed.Santana came the previous month and grown instantly attached to Quinn and Brittany.She was what the team needed,with her snarky comments and her master mind.

Quinn considered the possibility of Santana liking Brittany but she didn't want to believe it.No,she did want her friends happy but if they got together she would be like the third wheel.

"Look I'm not in love with Brittany and I'm not gay"

"Sure and Puck is the queen of England"

"I'm telling you I like guys"Santana made a statement more to herself than Quinn"And now I gotta gay...I mean go.I gotta go"

Quinn giggled at her friend,she wouldn't admit it if they asked but she was rooting for team Brittana.They were perfect for each other.

"Hey,Quinn"Sam greeted the blonde girl sitting across him"Hi Sam"she waved and gave him a smile.

It was obvious to almost everyone that Sam had a major crush on Quinn,yet she was too blind to see it.Although herself might have had same feelings.

Again she would deny.Today was supposed to be an important day for Sam because he had finally gather the courage to tell Quinn how he felt.

"I-I have a surprise for you"

"Oh my God,really?You didn't have to--"

"I wanted to,here come with me"the girl nodded and followed him all the way up to the hill.

There she found what appeared to be a kind of picnic and Quinn found it adorable and very thoughtful.

"I wanted to ask you out for quite some time but I couldn't find the courage and now..."

"It's beautiful"

Sam smiled and grabbed his guitar from behind the tree"I'm just getting started"

_**Sam:Do you hear me?** _   
_**I'm talkin' to you** _   
_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean** _   
_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'** _   
_**Quinn: Boy, I hear you in my dreams** _   
_**I feel your whisper across the sea** _   
_**I keep you with me in my heart** _   
_**You make it easier when life gets hard** _

_**Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _   
_**Lucky to have been where I have been** _   
_**Lucky to be comin' home again** _   
_**Oooh...** _

_**They don't know how long it takes** _   
_**Waitin' for a love like this** _   
_**Every time we say goodbye** _   
_**I wish we had one more kiss** _   
_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will** _

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _   
_**Lucky to have been where I have been** _   
_**Lucky to be comin' home again** _   
_**Lucky we're in love in every way** _   
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** _   
_**Lucky to be comin' home someday** _

_**Sam: And so I'm sailin' through the sea** _   
_**Both: To an island where we'll meet** _   
_**Sam: You'll hear the music fill the air** _   
_**I'll put a flower in your hair** _   
_**Quinn: Though the breeze is through the trees** _   
_**Move so pretty, you're all I see** _   
_**As the world keeps spinnin' round** _   
_**You hold me right here, right now** _

_**Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _   
_**Lucky to have been where I have been** _   
_**Lucky to be comin' home again** _   
_**Lucky we're in love every way** _   
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** _   
_**Lucky to be comin' home someday** _   
_**Oooh...** _   
_**Oooh...** _

As they sang the last note,they slowly started to lean until their lips smashed against each other.

"Do you want a room to make out or...?"Santana asked clearing her throat.Quinn sent her a  _I'll kill you_ look before speaking"Santana is there a reason you are here?"

"Well yes there is.A newbie is coming in any se--"her voice was cut from the sound of the alarm.They all knew what it meant,soon they'd have a new addition to the group.

Quinn,Santana and Sam ran down the hill to the box where slowly more came to see.Quinn being in the center with Brittany by the left and Santana in the right.Even though Brittany was the leader,Quinn was the one who helped her with the decisions.The trio completed each other's flaws.

The box slowly came up and they could all see a small brunette looking at them.

_There is a time when you say to yourself oh there you are.I've been looking for you_


	9. Chapter 9

"Rise n shine,today is your lucky day"Santana said and grabbed the tiny girl's arm"I call dibs"Puck shout and soon after got his head smacked by Wade.

"Where am I?What is this place?Why I can't remember anything?"the brunette released her arm from Santana's reach and kept asking questions.Quinn knew she was going to be a tough one.

"Calm down okay"Quinn said as soft as could"We are not gonna hurt you"the girl seemed to not be convinced and slowly started walking backwards.She accidentally tripped and fell down causing Quinn to hold her laughter.

"At least I didn't fall and break my talent"she said as she fixed her hair

"Okay everyone get back to work"Brittany instructed and turn to the girl"My name is Brittany,I'm the leader here.Welcome to the Gleede."

"Worst place on earth"Santana added and hugged Brittany from behind"Brit we need to go running"Quinn said as she jogged towards them

Brittany nod and use her hands as a megaphone"My happy happy unicorn!"Kurt looked at her with a don't call me like that look.

"Can you give the newbie the tour?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

"Then I will"Kurt sighed and walked towards the girl"Hi,I'm Kurt.Did Brittany told you all the rules?"

"No,she didn't"

"Well don't worry,they are only three.Number one,never enter the Maze,you can do whatever you want from the woods until the Doors but not an inch further.Rule number two,follow orders.If Brittany or Quinn tell you to do something you do it.Rule number three,stay away from Noah.Last thing we need is a pregnant girl"

_"Tell me is it true?"a male voice asked inside Rachel's head asked"Y-yes"another female voice answered.She knew that voice,she heard it earlier,it was that Quinn's girl._

"Are you okay?You zoned out"Kurt asked concerned"Yes,I'm fine.What were you saying?"

"Oh yes.Everyone here do their part,first we have the Searchers.Including,Noah-the guy with the punk hair-,Sam-the blonde guy- and the Unholy Trinity."

"Unholy trinity?"

"Brittany,Quinn and Santana. Brittany isn't the exactly the smartest girl,she might look all cute and innocent but truth is she can kill you.Santana is the exact opposite,she is mean and might as well being Satan.Last we have Quinn who is like a mixed of both.She is smart,but looks innocent,she can kill you and get away with it.She is the group's leader."

"She doesn't look like it"the brunette said as she watched the blonde girl giggling with her friends"She seems...nice"

"Oh she is,too some people.You just need to give her a chance"Kurt smiled and took her to the House"This is your bed"

The girl nodded and sat down,she closed her eyes and hoped this was just a nightmare.

_"Quinn I'm so sorry"her own voice said inside her head._ _"It was my wedding you were going to when you got into the car crash because of my text message,and now we're all sitting here,and we're talking about this day that's supposed to be the most amazing and unforgettable day of our high-school lives and we're completely ignoring the fact that she's sitting in that wheelchair?"_

_"It's not right.It shouldn't be like this"_

"It shouldn't"the brunette said in between sobs,she felt a hand in her shoulder waking her up

"Hey,wake up"a sweet voice whispered"R-Rachel"she whispered"My name is Rachel,Quinn"Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her a hug.

"You know there's a celebration going on,do you want to come?"

"I'd love to"


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel sat quietly among with others,making small chats with Kurt.They became instantly friends,mostly because they were both divas.

Quinn was sitting against a log as usual,she wasn't a "party" girl and drinking caused her some serious anger issues.

"Here"Santana said and handed the blonde a bottle"I don't drink"

"I know.It's for your leg"

Quinn took a glance at her left leg,there was a red stain.Probably her old scars had re-open.It made her limp a little but only when she was too tired.

"I'll pass,you can't even tell"

"Listen here Stretch marks,if this hurts you even for a second don't you dare go running.Last thing I need is to drag you around"

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little.Santana cared,she did.She just had a weird way of showing it.

"Look what I found"Brittany told the two girls as she show them a bunch of lilies,roses and gardenias "Flowers?"Santana asked and gave Quinn a confused look.

"I'm gonna make flower crowns,it calms you down"

"Oh,what the hell"Quinn murmured and took some flowers,Brittany sat next to her and started making tons of them.

After some time,Quinn managed to make a beautiful crown out of purple gardenias to match her eyes.Brittany made about five or six with lilies and roses while Santana was still trying with her first.

"No me gusta!"she shout as she gave death glares to the flowers"Here take mine"Brittany offered at the Latina who smiled.

"If you want to flirt,I can go somewhere else..."Quinn joked as both girls blushed.

Rachel looked towards the tree where the three girls were chatting and laughing"They are best friends"the blonde girl,Kitty said as she took a bite of her food"Inseparable"

"I bet they do it"Puck added"All three of them after a long day of running.Their bodies being all sweaty a--"

"Dude,one of them is my girlfriend"Sam cut him off"Even better!You can all four do it!"

"And this is why we have a rule that says not to be around Noah"Kurt explained to the short brunette

"I don't understand why they are so close.I mean you have friendships too but not like that,maybe Quinn likes one of them"Rachel whispered to Kurt sadly.She continued watching as the three girls started jumping around and then chasing each other.They looked like the kind of friendships you have as a child.Brittany and Santana were throwing to each other a flower crown and Quinn was trying to catch it.

The crown went higher and got stuck at the tree.That very same moment Brittany started sobbing because it was Santana's crown.So Quinn had Santana placing her back against her back and helping with her legs Brittany to reach the tree.

"I doubt it.You see Santana probably likes Brittany,Brittany likes Santana and Quinn likes Sam."Kurt replied to Rachel who just sighed

"Four eyed loser pass me a sandwich"Santana told Artie and sat across the group.Brittany sat next to her leaving some space for Quinn.

"If I have everyone's attention"Brittany started"Today we welcome a new member to our little family.Rachelle"

"Brit,it's Rachel"Quinn whispered

"Oh okay.Well Rachel,have you thought of what job you'd like to try?"

"Um yes"the brunette replied"I was thinking to become a Searcher"

"Great,we'll test you tomorrow"

"No"Quinn said sharply"She can't.She's been here for less than a day,she'll die out there!"

"Quinn"Santana whispered to the blonde to calm her but she just got up and left.For the first time in forever,the Gleeks had seen Brittany and Quinn fight.For the first time in forever,Brittany didn't follow Quinn.For the first time in forever Santana was hoping she would.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn sat in her bed staring at the ceiling"What is wrong with me?"she whispered

"I was going to ask the same thing"a soft female voice murmured.Quinn looked at the front and saw Rachel awkwardly looking at her

"I have never fought with Brittany.Sure Santana and I have our occasionally fights,some hair pulling and all"Quinn was trying to hide her broken tone with a laugh,but it wasn't enough"Brit is my best friend,I've followed her everywhere and I still will.But here I am,ruining our friendship for you,that I have known less for day.I shouldn't care if you die,they all will sooner or later"

Rachel took some steps closer and was now facing the blonde girl who was sitting"I'm so sorry.I understand if you want to beat me up,but please avoid my nose"

"I'm not mad at you"her answer was blankly almost emotionless"I'm mad at myself...for caring.I shouldn't.I shouldn't feel like I need you,I shouldn't feel like you need to be safe!I don't fucking care about you!"Rachel just stood there as the voices inside her head were getting stronger.

_"If you keep looking for that happy ending you are never gonna get it right!"_

_"This is your fault!"_

So she did it.She did what her heart told her,ignored Quinn and the voices she just kissed her.

It wasn't that dreamy first kisses that you expect.It was rough,it was passionate without worrying without awkwardness.It was just a kiss.But what kiss...

"Quinn"Santana shout for her friend as she entered.Lucky for Quinn she pulled away from the kiss before the Latina entered"Brit is crying,so take your lady ass and do something!"

Quinn nodded and went to apologize for her behavior.She gave Rachel a last look and exit with Santana,leaving the brunette with a lot things to think about.

///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

"You did what?!"Kurt yelled/whispered at the shorter girl"She sexed her way to the top"Mercedes joked.

"I did not!It was just a kiss,nothing more and nothing less."Rachel stated"I like guys"

"Well"Kurt started"Since I've seen you looking at Blondie I'd say you might as well be gay"

"You'd be wrong"Rachel argued and flipped her hair to the back"Here,I'm not attracted to Mercedes,so I'm straight"

"Typical false gay myth.Being gay doesn't mean being attracted to every person on the same gender!She's probably not your type"

"I guess that's kind of true"

"Hold it,what do you mean not your type?Is there's something wrong with me?"

"Don't worry Cedes,you're a catch"Kurt comforted"But lets talk about something more important...how was the kiss?"

Rachel didn't answer but got red like a tomato which caused Kurt and Mercedes to have more interest in the subject.

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_First when there's nothing_ **   
**_But a slow glowing dream_ **   
**_That your fear seems to hide_ **   
**_Deep inside your mind_ **

Rachel first thing for today was to work in the gardens,but she could only focused on the last night's events.

**_All alone I have cried_ **   
**_Silent tears full of pride_ **   
**_In a world made of steel_ **   
**_Made of stone_ **

Quinn had made up with Brittany.The blonde girl was really easy at forgiving.So today they were going inside the Maze for running.But Quinn was obviously thinking of something else.

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_Well I hear the music_ **   
**_Close my eyes, feel the rhythm_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_Wrap around, take a hold_ **   
**_Of my heart_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_What a feeling_ **   
**_Bein's believin'_ **   
**_I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life_ **

**_Take your passion_ **   
**_And make it happen_ **   
**_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_ **

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_Now I hear the music_ **   
**_Close my eyes, I am rhythm_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_In a flash it takes hold_ **   
**_Of my heart._ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_What a feeling_ **   
**_Bein's believin'_ **   
**_I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life_ **

**_Take your passion_ **   
**_And make it happen_ **   
**_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_What a feeling_ **

**_Quinn (New Directions):_ **   
**_What a feeling (I am music now)_ **

**_Rachel (New Directions):_ **   
**_Bein's believin' (I am rhythm now)_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_ **

**_Quinn (New Directions):_ **   
**_What a feeling (You can really have it all)_ **

**_Rachel (New Directions):_ **   
**_What a feeling (Pictures come alive when I call)_ **

**_Quinn (New Directions):_ **   
**_I can have it all (I can really have it all)_ **

**_Rachel (New Directions):_ **   
**_Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call)_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn (New Directions):_ **   
**_Call, call, call, call (What a feeling!)_ **

**_Quinn (New Directions):_ **   
**_I can have it all (Bein's believin)_ **

**_Rachel (New Directions):_ **   
**_Bein's believin' (Take your passion make it happen)_ **

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_Make it happen_ **   
**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_What a feeling!_ **

The piercing sound echoed across the Glade and inside the Maze.The alarm.Brittany was the one who was the most familiar,she stopped as soon as she heard it.Quinn and Santana did the same,they needed to go back.This wasn't going to be good.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"What is that noise?"Rachel asked.She saw all of them being worried and running towards the box"It's the alarm for a new kid"Kurt explained

"And what's the problem?"

"It only happens once per month"

Quinn rushed to Kurt,Rachel and Mercedes.She had just got out of the Maze along with Brit,San and the boys,Noah and Sam.

"Is everyone okay?"

The three of them nodded and Quinn turned to Rachel for a brief moment"Good"

"Quinn!"Brittany shout at the blonde to come.They were all gathered at the box area,staring at its silver metal.

Quinn and Santana opened it revealing another teenager"It's a boy"Quinn stated

He had dark brown hair,he was unconscious and about twenty five with a blazer and a bow tie.

He opened his eyes for a second and shout Rachel's name before falling back down.

Quinn stared at Rachel for some minutes,she didn't like what had happened.Who was that guy?How did he know Rachel?

"Listen up everybody!"Brittany shout"Ryder and Wade I need you to take the boy,Sam,Noah go check section five.Kitty and Artie kitchen,the rest gardens.Santana come with me,we go running."she looked over at Rachel and then at Quinn"Q find out what she has to do with the boy"

Quinn and Rachel sat in silent,the awkward one.The brunette girl wanted to talk but the words couldn't come out.

"It was wrong"Quinn whispered under her breathe"the kiss"

Rachel wanted to dig a hole and die,you know like those moments when your crush doesn't like you back.But Rachel wasn't that kind of girl,she wasn't going to cry over some crush.She would defend herself.

"I know but it wasn't my fault"Quinn stared in shock the younger girl whose words were sharp"I kissed you because I-I like you.The fact that you kissed me back,although you have a boyfriend makes you the one who made the mistake!Not me"

"I broke up with Sam"

"Why?"

"Because I want to do something and have no regrets"

"Wha--"

Rachel was cut off by Quinn pressing her lips against hers,and who was the brunnete not to kiss back?

"You know when Brittany told you to find out what Rachel has to do with the boy,I didn't realize she meant this"Kurt said making both girls to turn and face him

"I'm getting there"Quinn awkwardly laughed"Please don't tell Santana,she'll never stop teasing me"

"Don't worry,I won't tell...but what is with you two?"

"I-I don't know"Rachel whispered

"Well I do"Quinn started and took the brunette's hand"Do you Rachel I don't know your middle name or last name want to be with me?"

"I-I'd love that"

Well Kurt did kept his promise and didn't tell anyone.However Mercedes didn't,the girl was passing by when she overheard the couple talking about becoming official.She just needed to tell someone.

"Oh my God"she told Marley who was cutting some wood"Mercedes if this is again about Sam's abs--"

"Rachel and Quinn are dating!"

"What?!Oh my Gosh,when?"

"I heard them talking about it,they have kissed...twice"

"This is why Quinn broke up with Sam?"

"Probably yes"

"What are you two whispering about?"Jake asked the two of them

"Quinn and Rachel are together"Marley said excited "Together?Like together,together?Like you and me together?"

"No"Marley stated"You and me are over,those two just started"

"I knew I should have chosen Gardens instead of Medics"Wade murmured as he saw the trio talking.

Ryder chuckled and put an arm around Marley's waist,which made her blush a little bit too much.

"What are you people talking about?"

"Quinchel is real"Mercedes sang"They've kissed twice!"

"Who bets Noah is gonna find it really hot?"Jake laughed

Of course with Jake,Ryder,Wade,Kurt, Mercedes and Marley have found out it was only a matter of time for the rest.

"Okay try this one"Kitty said and gave the boy a cookie"You have been feeding me for an hour"Artie complained

"Only because you are the best"

"Still,I'm gonna get so fat I'll break my chair"

"Don't worry,you're a prize!"Kitty said smiling"And you have quite the body"

"If you had said that without laughing,I would have believed you"

"No,I mean it.If we weren't in a public place,I would be all over you"

"Please don't"Mike yelled"At least put a sign outside the door or something"Tina added

"What does Mr and Mrs Chang want?"Kitty asked

"Chang?"

"They are Asians,so it fits!"

"Well you are not gonna believe who Quinn is dating"Tina told the boy and girl

"Um Sam?"Artie asked

"No they broke up.Actually she broke up with him...for Rachel"

"Well that's something unexpected"


	13. Chapter 13

He was filling dizzy,he was worrying that his head would break.He felt the pain through his body.

At first there was nothing,then some whispers but he couldn't make them out.He felt a hand to his neck,looking for pulse.It was a soft touch that send sparks through his spine.

"He is alive"a male voice announced"But they can't say when he'll wake up"

"We need to have some answers before panic comes"a female voice replied.

Blaine didn't recognize the voices,he didn't remember those people or anything else.He fought to open his eyes but he couldn't.

"Maybe inject him with that forum thing?"Another female voice suggested.

Blaine heard some movement before the girl spoke up again"Does anyone know where should I inject him?"

Blaine felt his instinct for survival kicking,when the needle was only inches away he grabbed the girl and pointed the needle to her.

His gaze met with a guy's around his age maybe some years older who was pretty hot if you asked Blaine.Next to him a blonde girl,the hate was flowing all over her body.She was going to crush him.

Quinn took her gun and pointed right to Blaine's forehead but Kurt stopped her from pulling the trigger.

"They are too close,you might hit Rachel too"

Quinn glared at him,she didn't pull the trigger but she kept on pointing and holding the gun tightly.Blaine feeling threaten kept Rachel's neck more tight making it hard for the brunette to breathe.

"Let.Her.Go"Quinn growled"Or I'll blow your minds off"

"Don't try to be the victim here.Give some answers and I'll let her go"Blaine explained

"You fu--"

"Quinn"Kurt replied sharply and turned to Blaine"What do you want to know?"

"How did I got here?"

"With the box"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"No one can,but you'll get your name soon"

"What is this place?"

"We call it the Gleede,it's like small village.A new comer comes every month with the box."

"Who put us here?"

"We don't know"

Blaine nodded and let go of Rachel.

"Now it's time for our questions"Quinn whispered"How did you know Rachel's name?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders,as he looked down"I don't know.It's the second thing I remember.You were right about the name,I know it.It's Blaine"

"Kurt"the other guy replied and extended his hand.

"Rachel"the brunette said,locking her eyes with Blaine's.Quinn didn't spoke,she just turned around and left.Rachel went after her while Kurt stayed with Blaine.

"Well Blaine,I should give you the tour"

To this point,Blaine found himself only to be around Kurt.If you asked him,Kurt was the only one who was good with Blaine.Everyone else seemed to dislike him from the first look.The night had arrived,Blaine was sitting away from everyone but he could still feel the glaring.

"Hey"Kurt greeted"Everything okay?"

"Um yeah,if you skip the normal hate"

"Give them some time,they'll like you"

"Thanks Kurt"Blaine smiled and held his hand"You might as well be the only one who understands"

"THE DOORS ARE CLOSING"


	14. Chapter 14

The short brunette was playing with Quinn's hair while humming Don't rain on my parade.

"Rach you've been playing with my hair for an hour"Quinn explained and yawned

"Well it's really fun,your hair makes you look kind of wild"

"Wild?"Quinn whispered under her breathe and smirked"Like a lion!"

The blonde girl chased the brunette as she tried to leave"Get back here the lion king was to play!"Quinn complained

"Nope"Rachel laughed and crawled further,but Quinn grabbed her foot and was now on top of her.She leaned in to her ear and whispered"Do you defy the king?"

Rachel saw that look again,Quinn's hazel eyes were glowing at the dark"Q-Quinn,I know those eyes.Please...please d--"

She was cut off by Quinn tickling her,the brunette started uncontrollably laughing as Quinn roared"Never defy the king"

"Ha ha please,Quinn,please"

"Rach"

"Uh?"

"Will you be my lion queen?"

Rachel leaned and kissed the blonde with passion"The door are closing!"Quinn froze as she heard Marley yelling.No,you see the doors should close but Brittany,Santana, Sam and Puck hadn't return.

"Where are they?"Mercedes whispered as she looked towards the door

"What if they got stung?"

"We need to search them"

"There is no time"

"Wait I see them!"Rachel shout pointing at Noah,Santana and Sam.Their clothes were ripped,there was dust at their faces,you could see them panting and sweating as they carried an unconscious Brittany.They made it just in time.

Noah and Sam slowly let go of Brittany,there was a big hole in her chest and she was bleeding.

"What happened?"Jake whispered

"What do you think?!"Santana yelled the tears running through her eyes"She got stung!In the middle of the day!"

"Ryder and Wade,make sure she is stable"

"Quinn,she needs to be put down"

"No.Do what I say,she's not banned"


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany was shaking all night,it hurt everyone,it killed both Santana and Quinn.However they all tried to continue their lives,Rachel didn't try for a Searcher.It just wasn't the right time,she continued the boring job of chopping wood.

She walked alone,the wind was blowing and suddenly she was on the ground.Brittany on top of her,with red eyes"This is your fault"she whispered in her ear"And now you're gonna pay"Brittany grabbed her knife to stab Rachel but she kicked her.She started running towards the Gleede screaming for help.

Quinn was with Santana,they had just left the Maze when she heard Rachel shouting.She left her back pack to the ground and run to the girls,with a big stick she hit Brittany to the head.

The blonde girl held her steady as she watched her head bleeding"Santana give me the forum!"

"What?No!She might die!"

"Well she might as well fucking live so let me inject the needle to her heart!"

Santana glared at the blonde as Sam handed her the needle,Brittany closed her eyes and slept.

"What happened out there?"Noah asked the brunette

"I don't know she just attacked me and told me it was my fault"

"Rachel,room now"Quinn instructed and left"Q this isn't time for you and your girlfriend to make out"Santana yelled but got ignored by Quinn.

"I can't do this"

"Can't do what?"

"Us"

Rachel stood for a while before saying anything"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes,I-I thought there was something here but I have more important things than this,than you"

Rachel held back a tear and headed to the door"You know what?Screw you,Quinn"

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time_ **   
**_There's something wrong here, there can be no denying_ **   
**_One of us is changing_ **   
**_Or maybe we just stopped trying_ **

Quinn needed to put everything down,their world was falling apart she was having a breakdown.The less involved the better.

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late_ **   
**_Though we really did try to make it_ **

How could this have happened?Until yesterday Quinn loved her didn't she?It didn't make sense to Rachel,why?

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_Something inside has died_ **   
**_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_Oh, no, no_ **

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_No, no_ **

**_Rachel (with Quinn):_ **   
**_Oh, no, (no, no)_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_No no no no_ **

In the end it's just life,truth was everyone were going to hurt Rachel,she knew that.She just needed to decide who was worth getting hurt for.

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_It used to be so easy living here with you (Quinn: Here with you)_ **   
**_You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do_ **

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_Now you look so unhappy_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_And I feel like a fool (Quinn: I feel like a fool)_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late_ **   
**_Though we really did try to make it_ **   
**_Something inside has died_ **   
**_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_ **   
**_Oh, no, no_ **

**_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_ **   
**_Na, na, na, na, na, na_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_Oh whooo oh_ **

**_Quinn:_ **   
**_There'll be good times again for me and you_ **

**_Rachel:_ **   
**_But we just can't stay together, don't you feel it, too_ **

**_Rachel and Quinn:_ **   
**_Still I'm glad for what we had and how I once loved you_ **   
**_Once loved you_ **

**_But it's too late, baby, now it's too late_ **   
**_Though we really did try to make it_ **   
**_Something inside has died and I can't hide_ **   
**_And I just can't fake it_ **   
**_Oh, no, no, no, no, no_ **

**_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_ **   
**_Oh, it's too late, baby_ **   
**_It's too late, now darling_ **   
**_It's too late_ **


	16. Chapter 16

Santana stood at top of Brittany's bed.The blonde girl was breathing but she wasn't waking up.Santana was wiping away her tears but they kept on streaming down to her face.She held her hand and took a deep breathe.

_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**I'll be the one,** _   
_**if you want me to** _

Quinn watched her from outside while smiling weakly.At least Santana had realized her love for Brittany even if it was too late.

_**Anywhere I would've followed you** _   
_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _

Santana was now sobbing in between the song,holding Brittany with both of her hands.

_**And I am feeling so small** _   
_**It was over my head** _   
_**I know nothing at all** _   
_**And I will stumble and fall** _   
_**I'm still learning to love** _   
_**Just starting to crawl** _

_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you** _   
_**Anywhere I would've followed you** _

_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**And I will swallow my pride** _   
_**You're the one that I love** _   
_**And I'm saying goodbye** _

_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you** _   
_**And anywhere I would've followed you** _

_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**Say something,** _   
_**I'm giving up on you** _   
_**Say something** _

"You were right,okay?Is that you wanted to hear?I love her,always have and always will"Santana cried to Quinn"She's gone and she'll never know Quinn"

"No,no San she knows okay?And she's not dead,she's a fighter"Quinn tried to say while holding a crying Santana

"D-did s-someone die?"the stammering voice breathed.Quinn and Santana looked at her with puffy crying eyes

"Y-you are so dead"Quinn cried and hugged her with Santana

"I can't breathe!"

"Don't you ever scary us like that Britney!"Santana growled but still held the blonde tight"I thought you were dead"

"I repeat myself but if you need a room to make out I can leave"Quinn giggled"You might as well have to"Brittany smirked as Santana blushed.

"Do you want me to change my name to Quinn the third wheel too?"

Ryder was going through some meds when he entered and saw the trio,he nearly dropped everything from fear"Ghost!"

"It's good to be back"

In less than ten minutes,the news had spread to the Gleede.Everyone were waiting for their leader's words of wisdom...that were written by Quinn because Brittany would only tell them that dolphins are gay sharks.

"Everyone shut up for a minute okay?!"Santana yelled"If I hear one kore word I'll go all Gleede at your ass,I'm from the east part of the Gleede.You know what happens there?Bad things!"

"Thanks hon"

"Wait hon?When did that happen?"Jake asked

"I ship it"Mercedes told Sam

"It's so hot,do you have a threesome?"Puck asked"Cause if you have what about a foursome?"

"Yes Puckerman,we all get naked and kiss each other.Want to join?!" Santana yelled again to the boy.

"Well what I wanted to say is that I'm glad to be back.So I'd like to apologize to Rachel for attacking her and to welcome Wayne"Brittany announced

"It's Blaine"

"Are you sure?You look like Wayne"

"It's Blaine,I'm sure"

"Anyway"Santana shout and drunk the half of a bottle of vodka"It's bonfire time!"

They all cheered and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle,while Santana grabbed Brittany"Come on Barbie let's go party!"Brittany started laughing and grabbed Quinn with her"Party people"

_**Santana:** _   
_**Well, sometimes I go out by myself** _   
_**And I look across the water** _   
_**And I think of all the things, what you're doing** _   
_**And in my head I paint a picture** _

_**Brittany and Santana:** _   
_**Cause since I've come on home** _   
_**Well, my body's been a mess** _   
_**And I've missed your ginger hair** _   
_**And the way you like to dress** _

_**Won't you come on over?** _

_**Santana (Brittany):** _   
_**Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me)** _

_**Brittany and Santana:** _   
_**Why don't you come on over Valerie?** _   
_**Valerie** _   
_**Valerie** _   
_**Valerie** _

_**Santana (Brittany):** _   
_**Did you have to go to jail** _   
_**Put your house on up for sale** _   
_**Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?)** _

_**Santana (with Brittany):** _   
_**I hope you (didn't catch a tan)** _   
_**Hope you (find the right man)** _

_**Santana (Brittany):** _   
_**Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!)** _

_**Brittany (New Directions):** _   
_**Are you shopping anywhere** _   
_**Change the color of your hair** _   
_**Are you busy? (Are you busy?) (Santana: Wo-o-oh!)** _

_**Santana (with Brittany):** _   
_**And did you (have to pay that fine)** _   
_**That you were (dodging all the time)** _

_**Santana (Brittany with** _   
_**New Directions):** _   
_**Are you still dizzy? (Are you still dizzy?)** _

_**Brittany and Santana:** _   
_**Since I've come on home** _   
_**Well, my body's been a mess** _   
_**And I've missed your ginger hair** _   
_**And the way you like to dress** _

_**Santana with** _   
_**New Directions:** _   
_**Won't you come on over** _   
_**Stop makin a fool** _

_**Santana (Brittany):** _   
_**Out of me (Out of me)** _   
_**I said** _

_**Brittany and Santana** _   
_**With New Directions:** _   
_**Why don't you come on over** _

_**Brittany and Santana** _   
_**(New Directions):** _   
_**Valerie?** _   
_**Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)** _   
_**Valerie** _   
_**Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)** _

_**Brittany (Santana):** _   
_**Well, sometimes I go out by myself** _   
_**And I look across the water (Oh, yeah)** _

_**Santana** _   
_**(New Directions):** _   
_**And I think of all the things, what you're doing** _   
_**And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture)** _

_**Brittany** _   
_**(New Directions):** _   
_**I paint a picture (I paint a picture)** _

_**Brittany and Santana:** _   
_**Cause since I've come on home** _   
_**Well, my body's been a mess** _   
_**And I've missed your ginger hair** _   
_**And the way you like to dress** _

_**Brittany and Santana** _   
_**(New Directions):** _   
_**(Won't you come on over)** _   
_**(Stop makin' a fool) out of me (Me-eh-eh)** _   
_**I said (why don't you come on over) Valerie?** _   
_**Valerie** _

_**New Directions:** _   
_**Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Valerie)** _   
_**Why don't you come on over? (Brittany and Santana: Valerie)** _   
_**Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Mh, Valerie)** _   
_**Why don't you come on over? (Brittany and Santana: Valerie)** _   
_**Why don't you come on over? (Santana: Valerie)** _   
_**Valerie (Santana: Valerie)** _   
_**Why don't you come on over?** _

_**Brittany:** _   
_**Why don't you come on over (and Santana: Valerie?)** _


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm very stupid right?"Quinn asked her two best friends who were packing their stuff.

"Yes"

"I agree with Brit but I think you should have figured that out by now"

"We're just messing with you"Brittany smiled looking back at a smirking Santana"What happened?"

"You mean except breaking up with Rachel?"

Brittany patted her friends at the back while Santana rolled her eyes"What's your deal with the Dwarf?We're the hot squad,we can have anyone we want"

"I thought we were the Unholy trinity"Brittany whispered to her

"We are that too!But you need to let go of the Hobbit and move on!"

To be honest,Santana knew Quinn couldn't move on that easy but she wasn't going to let her friend like that"Just come in the Maze,do some running and you'll feel better.I promise,okay?"

"San is right,running for your problems is the best solution...you know except actually solving them"

The trio laughed and gave each other a hug,as they made their way inside the Maze.Sam along with Noah and Mike joined them seconds after.Meanwhile the rest of the Gleeders were gathered at the main House.

"Okay listen up everyone"Kitty shout at them"Brittany has put me in charge since she and Quinn are in the Maze,plus I'm might as well be more capable than any of you losers.The Spiders have started stinging during the day which means we need to be ready both mentally and physically.You have three minutes to do what ever you want but after I'll have to turn you into a killing machines...or just good enough so you won't get killed in one second."

"What kind of pep talk is this?"Jake complained

"It isn't.It's the truth,now if you'll excuse me I got about three minutes left so Artie kitchen.Now!"

Kurt chuckled at the blonde girl and headed to the gardens with Blaine running behind him"How can she be so bitter but cook so good?"

"No one knows really,we just call it the Kitty effect"Kurt replied"She is playing the bitch to pretty much everyone even Artie at first.I won't be surprised if those two become a thing,he is the only one who'll put up with her"

"So pretty much everyone has someone here"Blaine started as Kurt gave him a nod"What about you?"

"I--"

"Blaine,I need to talk to you"Rachel said to the brunette boy cutting off their discussion"It's important"

Blaine didn't even manage to argue as the petite brunette dragged him away at the woods.They both sat in silence,mostly because Blaine waited for her to talk.

"H-how did you know my name?"Rachel blurted out"The day you came,you said my name.A-and I saw you at a dream of mine you said  _everything will be different_ "

"To be honest,I don't know.I just came and remembered my name along with yours"Blaine explained sitting once again in silence"Okay,I have an idea and it's completely crazy but"Rachel looked at Blaine who swallowed hard and awkward as he spoke"What if we were lovers or something?You know had a connection"

"There's only one way to find out"

Kurt had really started to worry after Blaine leaving with Rachel.They had been gone for ten minutes and he needed to find them.It was minutes after when he actually ran at them,to a certain kiss to be exact.Kurt felt his heart breaking into a million pieces,he took a short breathe and went back.Both Rachel and Blaine pulled out of the kiss seconds after,their expressions were pretty much priceless.

"I'm gay"

"I'm probably bi.I did like the kiss-you taste like pink by the way-but kissing Quinn is so much better"

"So that blows up our theory...but don't tell Kurt okay?"

"Sure if you don't tell Quinn"

"Of course"Blaine answered and fist bumped her"This is going to be a weird friendship"

The two friends headed back where they found a very furious Kitty ready to slip their throats and feed their bodies to the Spiders"I could kill you but I have zero time to waste!We start with knives,Marley against Tina and Kurt against Blaine"

"Can we change?"Kurt asked Kitty with a sharp town"Why?Don't you want to hit your boyfriend"Kitty joked"No I don't want to hit Rachel's"

Blaine stood at his position,while Rachel avoided eye contact and the rest were glaring and whispering"Very well,Kurt you go with Marley and Tina with Blaine"Kitty announced and turned to the Asian girl"Kick his ass,Tina"

**_Blaine (Kurt):_ **   
**_We are young (We are young)_ **   
**_Heartache to heartache (Heartache to heartache)_ **   
**_We stand (We stand)_ **   
**_No promises, no demands (No promises, no demands)_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield (Love is a battlefield)_ **

Fighting Tina was kind of hard for Blaine.The girl was really good for a gardener,she had speed and balance.

**_Blaine:_ **   
**_Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah_ **   
**_We are strong_ **

Marley on the other hand was easy for Kurt.She was very thin and skinny which made it easier for Kurt to knock her out.

**_Blaine with Kurt:_ **   
**_No one can tell us we're wrong_ **   
**_Searchin' our hearts for so long_ **   
**_Both of us knowing_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield_ **

**_Kurt:_ **   
**_You're beggin' me to go_ **   
**_Then makin' me stay_ **   
**_Why do you hurt me so bad?_ **

**_Blaine:_ **   
**_It would help me to know_ **   
**_Do I stand in your way?_ **   
**_Or am I the best thing you've had?_ **

**_Blaine and Kurt (Kurt):_ **   
**_Believe me, believe me_ **   
**_I can't tell you why_ **   
**_But I'm trapped by your love_ **   
**_And I'm chained to your side_ **

After Tina knocked out Blaine and Kurt Marley,Kitty changed the pairs.Tina and Kurt would fight each other while Marley would fight Blaine.

**_We are young (We are young)_ **   
**_Heartache to heartache_ **   
**_(Blaine: We stand) (Ah-ah-ah)_ **   
**_No promises, no demands_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield (Ah-ah-ah)_ **

Kurt knocked out Tina and Blaine Marley after she tripped.Kitty changed the pairs once more,it caused Kurt to look at Blaine with an empty look.

**_(Blaine: We are strong) (We are strong)_ **   
**_No one can tell us we're wrong_ **   
**_Searchin' our hearts for so long_ **   
**_Both of us knowing_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield_ **

**_Blaine (and Kurt):_ **   
**_When I'm losing control_ **   
**_Will you turn me away?_ **   
**_(Or touch me deep inside?)_ **   
**_And before this gets old_ **   
**_Will it still feel the same?_ **   
**_(There's no way this will die)_ **

**_Blaine and Kurt (Kurt):_ **   
**_But if we get much closer_ **   
**_I could lose control_ **   
**_And if your heart surrenders_ **   
**_You'll need me to hold_ **

**_We are young (We are young)_ **   
**_Heartache to heartache_ **   
**_We stand_ **   
**_No promises, no demands_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield_ **   
**_Oh-oh, oh-woah_ **   
**_Oh_ **

**_We are strong_ **   
**_No one can tell us we're wrong_ **   
**_Searchin' our hearts for so long_ **   
**_Both of us knowing_ **   
**_Love is a battlefield_ **


	18. Chapter 18

_Group C_

"It's late,we must go back"Quinn announced to Santana and Brittany,the two girls nodded and started running to the left.The blonde girl felt dizzy in between the run,her head felt like it was going to break.

"Brit!"Santana shout at her as the blonde kneeled down,yelling in pain _"Mr Shue taught me the second half of the alphabet,I stopped after M and N felt they were too similar and I hot frustrated"_ the flashing scenes at the back of her mind _"I want Lord Tubbington to kick his Ecstasy addiction"_ WCKD had buried them there for too long _"That's so unicorn"_ and now it was time to come out _"I'm torn"_ Quinn's voice echoed at her head _"I'm not"_ the image of Santana covered in blood next to Quinn flashed to her eyes _"I'm Brittany"_ it all went black from there.

_Group A_

The Glade wasn't better than the Gleede,the WCKD knew that.Even though they hoped otherwise,it was out of their control...hopefully the Glee club would die and never see the light of day.Sue Sylvester was losing her mind,group A had already lost many and had started turning against subject A2"To be killed by group B"Thomas,yet the New Directions were happy and alive to steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends.

Speaking of the brunette boy,he was standing next to his chubby younger friend,Chuck,among the other Gladers waiting for two of the Gladers to arrive back from the Maze.Their leader Alby had went with an Asian boy,a Runner,named Minho to retrace a stung boy's footprints.Of course it was quite stupid and odd,how would you retrace someone footsteps from last night?

"Do you see them?"Chuck asked the brunette boy who fought to catch a glimpse of the boys.

"They are not coming"one of the Gladers said disappointed,it was almost time for the gates to close,it was now or never"I see them!"Thomas shout pointing at Minho carrying an unconscious Alby with him.The doors started closing as the screams got louder,people kept on telling Minho to drop Alby but the boy wasn't going to let his friend die.

The next thing was a blur for Thomas,he felt his feet moving towards the Maze so fast that not even Chuck's hand didn't stop him.

_Group C_

"Brittany!Brit wake up"Quinn yelled as loud as she could trying to wake up the blonde girl.Brittany opened her eyes as she felt Santana's hand on her waist,she was ready to talk but was cut off by Quinn grabbing hers and Santana's arms"We gotta go now!"

The Gleede was quiet.All of them had gathered in front of the walls waiting for the trio.Rachel was shaking,she held Kurt's hand without second thinking,it came natural"Where are you?"she whispered.

It was like the fate decided for the first time to make Quinn come in time,she was on her way...

"I see them!"Mercedes shout,Quinn,Santana and Brittany were running exhausted with scars all over their body.The walls had already started closing,they wouldn't make it.Both Noah and Sam rushed inside the Maze to help the three girls but the doors closed behind them.

The five people looked at each other,they were scared after a long time.This could be their last day alive.The sun came down as the growls of the grievers echoed across the Maze,the walls inside started moving towards them.The all run as fast as they could as a new gate opened,they had been here a long time yet they had never seen that.As soon as they entered the gate closed behind them.

"What are we gonna do?"Noah asked directly at Brittany waiting for her to have a brilliant idea like she used to have from time to time"We split,we need to survive"

"Okay,every man and woman for himself and herself"

"No,no,no!The blonde boy always gets killed in the thrillers"Sam complained

"Um,well you can go with Quinn and Brittany,so you won't be alone,Santana goes alone and so am I"

The boy and girls nodded and run,Brittany along with Quinn and Sam ran to the left while Santana went right leaving Noah standing in the middle.  
 _Group B_

"Good job,you just killed yourself"that was Minho's last words to Thomas before running away leaving the boy along with Alby's body.What was he supposed to do?

Meanwhile Minho was running out of breathe,he walked backwards looking up for any Grievers when he stumbled upon someone.He turned around pointing his stick at the Latina who held a gun across him.Minho moved his stick to her direction,throwing her gun some meters away.She then kicked him,making sure he would never have kids,and threw the piece of wood away.

He then ignored his rule of never hitting a girl and pushed her against the wall,the girl fell down and gave him time to go and grab his weapon.But when he went to grab it,he felt the cold gun against his head"No me gusta"the girl growled"You put this down and tell me how come you aren't breakfast for the spiders?"

"The what?Don't you mean Grievers?"he asked turning around to face her

"No I me--your hair are awful!I-I have seen every kind of haircut from Sam's Justin Bieber to the new guy's jelly one but this is way too easy to mock"

"Listen here shuckface.You can't make fun of my hair,my hair is the best thing in this world!"

The girl rolled her eyes and was ready to speak until Minho saw a man approaching.He was pale and dressed in black,when he saw Minho he took a gun much like the one the girl had"Who is this?"

"This is what I am trying to find out,Puckerman"


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy unicorns!"Brittany shout as she saw five possible exits in front of her.Both Sam and Quinn stared at her puzzled"Unicorns?"

"It's my new catch phrase because I'm a unicorn.I'm a bi-corn"the blonde girl giggled at the pair.

"What the--"Sam started but was cut off by Quinn"Don't even bother"

"That wasn't what I mean"Sam whispered and pointed at the gigantic spider a few meters away from them"B-Brit what's rule number one from the Gleede?"

"Don't eat Chicks?"

"No the other one"

"If Santana says she'll go all Lima Heights and start saying things in Spanish,run for your life?"

"Time to run!"

Sam took Brittany and ran to the left while Quinn went right.The blonde girl ran as fast as she could and went up to the walls until she reached a dead end.The Spider's growling became louder,she knew she only had one option...to jump.

Of course she should have checked before jumping but no,she had to jump up to the Spider on the walls.Lucky for her,the monster was paying attention to something else,she grabbed one root and jumped to the ground just in time to pull her gun.

"Queen's back"she smirked and shot the creature five times.It was pretty disgusting,its blood was spilling while the guts were showing along with a leg.

"What the fuck?"the blonde questioned as she saw the leg,she pulled the body out revealing a dark skinned unconscious boy.

_He's stung_

The blonde didn't have the cure with her at the time,the boy would probably be turning in any second.She shot two warning shots into his head,putting him out of his misery.

"Drop it"a guy's voice instructed her,his cold blade against her neck.She wasn't afraid but she wasn't going to act stupid either.

"Correction"Quinn knew the voice that spoke next"You drop it"Brittany smirked

"You first"another male told the two blondes,this was really getting out of control

"Wai--"as soon as Quinn listened to Noah she turned to face all of them"If someone says again drop it,I'll shoot him!"

"They're our friends"Santana told the Asian looking guy"They were going to shoot Green bean"

"He was going to shoot Quinn"

"She shot Alby"

"He got stung!"

"Okay everyone put your weapons down"Brittany yelled"Who are you people?"

"Thomas"

"Minho and you?"

"Noah Morris"Brittany said with a serious face"That's not your name"the brunette boy,Thomas told her"Are you a psych?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay so to get this straight"Sam started"You're in a Gleede with only boys and one girl?"Both Mihno and Thomas nodded and Noah looked puzzled"And none of you is gay?"the two boys nodded again leaving Noah once more confused.

Santana,Brittany and Quinn kept on trying to climb outside but the roots didn't go that high.Quinn would not talk as she felt akward being with the two boys after shooting their friend.

She pout like a little girl at the walls for not opening when another growl out of a Spider echoed.

"Fuck"Santana muttered and looked at Quinn"We're out of bullets"

"There in Brit's backpack"

"You mean the black candy?"that was the last thing Quinn wanted to hear at the moment.Noah and Sam took their knifes and waited for the monster to come.

"We can die"Santana cried"I'm too hot to die!"

"Are you sure there isn't something down there you can use to climb out?"the Thomas,guy asked the Asian one.Both him and Santana frowned

"Oh wait,there's a grappling hook!"Santana replied"Whoa and here's an escalator,silly me!"Minho added

"We're about to die,do you really want your last words to be sarcastic?!"

"Nooooo!"they both replied at the same time.Brittany tried to hold her laughter while Quinn and Thomas shared a imagine-having-both-of-them-in-one-place look.

"Guys the doors!"Sam shout as a small opening was formed letting them see the Glade.The opening grew wider while the sound was getting louder,the seven teenagers jumped in and landed on the cold hard ground.

"They cannot have surv--"Quinn heard a female voice saying but stopped as she saw them"Minho!"she said and hug the boy before turning to Thomas and punched him slightly in the arm"What part of  _don't go inside the maze_  you didn't understand?!"

The blonde remembered the two boys talking about one girl being at their Gleede,she guessed that the white haired one was her.

"And who the shuck are they?"

"Well I'm Sam,this is Noah,Brittany,Santana and Quinn"Sam introduced to the very very pissed girl

"Sorry let me rephrase it,what the shuck are you doing here?"

"Beth can we talk?"Minho whispered to the girl"Not now we can't.I need to punish the Greenie over here"

"What?He saved me and Alby"

"He broke the rules!Gally had been waiting since forever for the green bean to do something stupid and now that he did,he and others want him to be punished"she finished and looked over at us"We'll talk about the new arrivals later until then Chuck will take you to the Homestead"

///\\\\\////\\\\\///

The three girls and two boys were sitting in silence.Santana was worried,she wasn't going to let them realize it but she was.

"Are you okay?"she heard Brittany saying while wrapping an arm around her"I'm fine"

"So frustrated,irritated,nervous and exhausted?"

Santana smiled at her blonde friend,Brittany seemed stupid to all but Santana always saw her as a genius.She could see it now,at those moments she had finally found the courage she needed.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_   
_Left a small town, never looked back_   
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_   
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Brittany smiled at Santana as she sang.Her heart was beating fast,it was more than a simple song...

_I say "Can you believe it?_   
_As we're lying on the couch?"_   
_The moment I can see it._   
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_   
_You put your arm around me for the first time._   
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_   
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_   
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_   
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_   
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay_   
_We got nothing figured out_   
_When it was hard to take_   
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_   
_You put your arm around me for the first time_   
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_   
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_   
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_   
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_   
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_   
_And I remember that fight_   
_Two-thirty AM_   
_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_   
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_   
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_   
_Cause that's all I've ever known_   
_Then you took me by surprise_   
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_   
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_   
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_   
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_   
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_   
_We're gonna make it now_   
_And I can see it_   
_I can see it now_

Last thing they knew they kissed and that's what it was about all along.


	21. Chapter 21

"No me gusta!"Santana yelled in frustration"I'm not sharing a bed with Puck!"

"Santana you're gay,so nothing will happen"Brittany explained to her Latina girlfriend

"I know that,you know that but he doesn't seem to mind!"

"Hey!"Puck shout back"I'm open to a threesome!"

"Okay what about this"Quinn stated"Brittany takes Santana and Noah gets Sam"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on it will be fun"Brittany claimed happily

"For you!I'll be sleeping with a dude!"Sam complained while Noah was getting comfy on his bed"I think what is more fair is for one of you girls to sleep with --"Santana gave Noah a very angry glare" _next_ to me.I promise I won't try anything"

"You better!Or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass Puckerman"

"Rise n shine greenies"the white haired girl from earlier announced while dragging Minho and Thomas"We're not greenies"Quinn muttered"Though I do not know what this world means"

"Newcomers"she explains"Minho over here told me you have some kind of a forum"

Quinn looked over to see Santana staring back at her and Brittany.The trio had a bad feeling for where this was going.

"And your friend says it heals the injected ones"the girl smiled"We'll need your help then"

///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

"How the shuck did this come here?!"Minho shout,half shocked and half excited at the image of the pale brunette lying on the bed"She came with the box while you were away,along with this"the other girl announced as she handed him a note

"What does it mean?"

"We don't know.But what we do know is that she woke up knowing one name-before falling unconscious again-his"she growled at Thomas in anger"We need to wake her up and if you shuckface has to do anything with this,I'll personally feed you to the grievers"

"Here goes nothing"Sam whispered and slowly placed the injection to the brunette's arm,it was only inches away when she grabbed the needle and turned it to Sam.Brittany,out of instinct,kicked off the needle which landed to the wall.Even for a dancer like the blonde,it was one very impressive move.

The white haired girl chuckled and grabbed the brunette's neck"So lad wanna give me a shucking reason for not killing you right here and now?"

"Why are you talking like that?"Noah questioned because of the girl's imitation to a kind of British pirate language

"For suspense"she mutters while cursing under her breathe.Meanwhile the brunet girl was trying to speak with the only world coming out being Thomas.

"That's it,I'm killing that shank"the girl smiled and went to grab Thomas but was stopped by Minho grabbing her"Let go of me!Let me kill him!"

"Easy there you shucking tiger!"

"We have a prob--what the shuck is going on here?"a black haired guy came rushing in.His eyes were dark like the night and he was panting.

"We'll talk about that later.You two go to the gathering"Beth instructed Thomas and Minho"Johnie take the girl and lead her to the kitchen,tell Frypan to look over her and if she tries to do anything..chop a hand or something!"she yelled and stormed out leaving the five newcomers all alone.

The two boys were exhausted so they fell asleep immediately and very weirdly.Sam laid half on the bed and half on the ground while Noah fell asleep against the wall.

The unholy trinity decided to grab something to eat.After hearing something about a kitchen,they came across the girl from earlier(whose name was apparently Teresa)and a bunch of boys.

"Does anyone else...?"Quinn tried to say unable to describe the situation the girls were in"Extremely awkward.Yes"Santana replied and took a bite of the sandwich one of the boy's,Frypan,had made for her.

"But having three beautiful girls in a place full of boys has definitely an up side"

"I thought we're gay?"Brittany whispered,a puzzled face forming

"We are,but they don't know that.We just have to last getting constantly hitting on"

"San that's stupid,we won't be con--"

"Hello girls"a kind of chubby blonde greeted

 _Never mind_ ,Quinn thought.Though it could be worse,and to be honest getting hit on was more of a con for the trio.

"Hey!"a dark skinned boy shout"I called dibs!"

"You slintheads don't stand a chance!"a boy with very very very weird eyebrows chuckled as he winked to Brittany.

"He has no game"Brittany whispered to Santana causing her to giggle.It was partly true for Quinn,those boys were...how could she put it right?Not her type.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can call dibs on us"the blonde replied,making her voice as sweet as possible"We're not property and honestly"

"You have no game"both Santana and Brittany replied

"This is one shucking lie"eyebrows complained"And what do you expect?We don't practice flirt on each other you know"he laughed,it was one(according to the trinity)failed attempt to break the ice.

"You should probably start to do it"Santana said through her teeth,Brittany giggled and gave a wink to Quinn.And like always the unholy trinity knows each other so well,their coordination is perfect.

_**Quinn:Why am I always hit on by the the boys I never like** _   
_**I can always see you coming from the left and from the right** _

_**Santana:I don't want to be a priss** _   
_**I'm just trying to be polite** _   
_**But it always seems to bite me in the--** _

_**Brittany:Ask me for my number** _   
_**Yeah, you put me on the spot** _   
_**You think that we should hook-up** _   
_**But I think that we should not** _

_**Quinn:You had me at hello** _   
_**Then you opened up your mouth** _   
_**And that is when it started going south** _   
_**Oh** _

_**B,Q,S:Get your hands off my hips** _   
_**'Fore I punch you in the lips** _   
_**Stop your staring at my--** _   
_**Hey!** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _

_**No, you can't buy me a drink** _   
_**Let me tell you what I think** _   
_**I think you could use a mint** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _   
_**T-take a hint, take a hint** _

The blonde got constantly spinned by her girlfriend holding her close while Quinn was mostly in the group dancing.At the same time,the boys really enjoyed the number making fun of 'Captain' Gally.Even Teresa found it funny.

_**Quinn:I guess you still don't get it** _   
_**So let's take it from the top** _

_**Santana:You asked me what my sign is** _   
_**And I told you it was stop** _

_**Brittany:And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped** _   
_**You'd be here** _   
_**(With Santana:And I'd be on a yacht)** _

_**S,Q,B:Oh** _   
_**Get your hands off my hips** _   
_**'Fore I punch you in the lips** _   
_**Stop your staring at my--** _   
_**Hey** _

_**Take a hint, take a hint** _   
_**No, you can't buy me a drink** _   
_**Let me tell you what I think** _   
_**I think you could use a mint** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _

_**T-take a hint, take a hint** _

_**Quinn(with Santana and Brittany harmonizing):What about"No!"** _   
_**Don't you get** _

_**So go and tell your friends** _   
_**I'm not really interested** _   
_**It's about time that you're leavin'** _   
_**I'm gonna count to three and** _   
_**Open my eyes** _   
_**And you'll be gone** _

_**S,B:One** _   
_**Q:Get your hands off my--** _   
_**B,Q:Two** _   
_**S:Or I'll punch you in the--** _   
_**S,Q:Three** _   
_**B:Stop your staring at my--** _   
_**Hey** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _

_**S,Q,B:I am not your missing link** _   
_**Let me tell you what I think** _   
_**I think you could use a mint** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _   
_**Whoa** _

_**Get your hands off my hips** _   
_**'Fore I punch you in the lips** _   
_**Stop your staring at my--** _   
_**Hey** _   
_**Take a hint, take a hint** _   
_**T-take a hint, take a hint** _

///\\\\\///\\\\\///

"What did you do?!"the boy yelled in frustration as he uncovered Beth who was in a deep sleep"I did nothing!"she groaned"Wait,what did I do?"

"Save it,Johnie told me about the note"the boy,William,explained"You did not only hide it from us but you're also just shucking sitting!"

"Correction,sleeping"she muttered"And just so you know,I'm trying to get some things straight"

"You think those greenies did it?"

"Nah,they are as confused as we.Plus the blonde is too stupid to put us inside this maze"

"Then do you even have a plan?"

"Yes"she smiled and took off a needle from her pocket"I'm gonna wake up Newt"

It took some time for the boy to realize the stupidity of the plan,let alone the risk"This can kill him"

"Or save him,try to be optimistic"

"He's half dead"

"No,he's half alive"

"I know you want hin to wake up,we all do but are you really willing to sacrifi--"

"I don't have a plan"she blurted"You asked me if I had a plan,I don't know what to do.I am not a leader,this isn't my job!How am I even supposed to protect everyone from what we are facing?If this thing worked on them,it will to him,it has to"


End file.
